


You Wish He Were Me

by gh0stee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnap - fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stee/pseuds/gh0stee
Summary: 'I look up, his hand pumping, but he's looking me in the eyes. He leans in close, my eyes flutter shut, he whispers, "You wish that was me, huh?" I'm confusedI'm low key ashamed I'm making this, but whatever. Its a DreamNotFound fic that becomes Dreamnap.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 43





	You Wish He Were Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare yourself, it's starting off strong.

I'm sitting on the couch getting what? Apology head? I don't know. It sucks though. His technique is terrible. I reel my head back and sigh in annoyance but he can never tell the difference. I feel shifting and look up. Instead of his mouth, he's using his hand, and looking me directly in the eyes. Suddenly this feels a whole lot better. I let my eyes flutter shut as he leans in, he whispers to me and a voice I'm all too familiar with pours into my ears, "You wish that were me, huh, Dreamy?" My eyes snap open. There's only one person I allow to call me that, and there he is standing in front of me, while jerking me off. What the hell?! I blink a few times and he's gone. I look down and there, bobbing his head, is my un-loyal, unloving, cheating boyfriend, George.  
My phone chimes, I grab it quickly. Speak of the devil..  
Pandas 🐼 : Dreeeeam  
Pandas 🐼 : Call me  
Pandas 🐼 : I need you 🥺  
I smile and quickly texts a reply back.  
Dreamy : You're always so needy  
Pandas 🐼: I know :) Now come on  
Dreamy : Omw  
I look up from my phone, George has since stopped what he was doing and started giving me the death glare. I shrug, "I gotta go", He's annoyed, "Go where exactly Dream?" I start to put myself away and stand up, "Upstairs" I reply smugly, "Sap needs me." George scoffs, "Needs you?" I nod and start heading upstairs, leaving George on his knees. Before I'm all the way up, I call down "Probably for a video or something." I hear him huff from all the way up here. Whatever. I get to my office, walk in, and shut the door. I have to mentally prepare myself for this. I quite literally JUST imagined getting a handy from him. So this may be a little awkward. I sit down, put my headphones on, and turn on the mic. I open discord and I click on Sapnap's VC. I'm met with his warm voice.  
"Dreamy!!" I hate when anyone else calls me that. But when he does it, I'm filled with warmth. I can't get too carried away though. I reply with a smile, "Pandas!" We both chuckle. "I hate you." Sap jokes quietly. "Love you too ~" I reply and we both laugh again. "So what'd you need?" I question. "You-" He took too long of a pause and my cheeks are warm. "-to get on the SMP. I'm being chased by children." I can't help but laugh. "One sec", I start Minecraft and wait until it loads up. Without a second thought, I'm on the SMP. "Where are you?" I ask, He replies immediately, "Community house" I'm already on my way.

We get Tommy and Tubbo away from Sapnap, and we start messing around. Hitting and running away from each other, and stuff along those lines. After a few minutes, Sap pipes up, "Wanna play chess?" His avatar is crouching, I definitely understand why people think it's cute. "Sure, if you're not gonna bitch when I beat your ass." I reply hastily. "Sure you will Dreamy, Surree you will. Now hurry up." We log off the SMP and start a chess match.


End file.
